Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system.
Background Art
There has recently been known a power supply system which supplies power wirelessly by electromagnetic induction of a power supply coil and a power reception coil or electromagnetic coupling (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). This power supply system has been used to charge a battery provided in an electronic device such as a cellular phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) or the like.
In the power supply system, the power supply coil provided in a power supply device, and the power reception coil provided in a power reception device are arranged opposite to each other. A current is made to flow through the power supply coil to thereby generate an induced current in the power reception coil, whereby power can be supplied to the power reception device.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-131440